


Movements

by ReluctantlyGreyhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Early in Canon, Gen, Light Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, by which i mean it's set somewhere in the early seasons, it doesn't really matter when exactly, not actually wincest but it could easily be read that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantlyGreyhound/pseuds/ReluctantlyGreyhound
Summary: Dean takes care of Sam; he doesn't know how else to be.





	Movements

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and vaguely lame, but I really needed to just put something out so here you go. Enjoy!

Dean looks over at Sam again. He’s asleep, so Dean can look all he wants. Sam's face softens when he sleeps, losing its permanent expression of concern. Concern for Dean, concern for the state of the world; there’s always something for him to worry about, and he’s good at it. But it’s soft now, relaxed into smoothness, and he almost looks happy, which gives Dean a violently fierce feeling of happiness himself. 

Baby bumps over a pothole in the road and a clump of hair falls into Sam’s face. He snorts and moves a bit, long legs twitching, but he doesn’t wake up. Dean carefully bends over to brush the hair out of Sam’s eyes. He wouldn’t be caught dead doing that if Sam was awake, but he’s not and he doesn’t need to know. 

He drives. 

They’re always driving. Days and days on end, sometimes. Until they find another hunt, but that never lasts very long and soon they’re off on the road again. 

Now it's hazy, golden fields of corn rushing past the windows. They’re somewhere in Iowa (it might be Oklahoma, actually, but it’s Sam who knows these things, not Dean), and the sun is going down in vivid shades of orange and yellow. 

Dean has the windows open and he breathes in the smell of hot dust and corn and grass. Sam twitches again every so often (his nose wrinkles a lot, probably because of the dust, and Dean is unnerved by how adorable that is), but he’s dead asleep, so Dean is alone with his thoughts. 

Sometimes on these long drives, he starts feeling like the Impala’s wheels are just spinning them both towards their death/the end of all things. Everything seems numbered and Dean feels hollow. Damn meaningless movements and pointless beginnings. 

But then he looks at Sam and everything snaps sharply into focus again. There’s nothing meaningless with Sam around. Sam and his care for the entire world, his beautiful smile, his laugh and his determination to do right by everyone and everything. 

Dean steadies himself around Sam. He's his north, Dean supposes; where his compass always points, though he hates how cheesy that sounds. 

Still, it’s not wrong. 

Sam means everything, even if he doesn’t see it, and there’s nothing Dean wouldn’t do for him. So, he drives and tries to keep the ride as smooth as possible, because Sam looks happy when he sleeps. 

He’ll keep Sam happy, no matter what he has to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love and feed my fragile ego. :P


End file.
